


Palladium

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Tonio wird über die Gefahren des Palladiums informiert.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Legende  
> Cazzo! = Shit!  
> Per Dio! = Bei Gott!

I

„Hey, mein italienischer Hengst.“  
„Hey, mein sexy Ingenieur.“, grüßte Tony grinsend zurück.  
Dieses Telefongespräch war genau das, was er nach diesem Tag oder vielmehr den letzten Tagen benötigte. Und so wie sich sein sexy Ingenieur anhörte, ging es diesem genauso.  
„Tonio…“  
Oh, das klang überhaupt nicht gut.  
Tony konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft er diesen Tonfall in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit gehört hatte – und hätte immer noch ein paar Finger übrig.  
In dieser Situation war es am besten, wenn er den Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung nicht drängte, sondern es ihm überließ wann und wie er ihm mitteilte, was er ihm sagen wollte.  
„Tonio… der Arc-Reaktor…“  
Cazzo, das klang wirklich nicht gut.  
Wenn er das Thema mal ignorierte, klang Tony so, als ob ihm die nächsten Worte das Herz aus der Brust reißen würden.  
„… das Element… Palladium… es…, Gott… Tonio… es vergiftet mich…“  
Stille.  
Lediglich die Atmung des Anderen war über die Leitung zu hören.  
Cazzo!  
Sie wussten, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit nach Tonys Entführung aufgrund des Arc-Reaktors verkürzt sein würde.  
Aber nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihnen lediglich kaum zwei Jahre blieben.  
Dann holte er tief Luft.  
Versuchte seine Mitte zu finden.  
Gut, er vermutete, dass es nach diesem Gespräch mehr als eine Weile dauern würde, ehe er seine Mitte wiederfand.  
Aber für Tony würde er so tun, als hätte er sie wiedergefunden.  
„Tony,“, sprach er den anderen Mann so sanft an, als würde er einem verschreckten Pferd zureden. „Kannst du mir ein wenig mehr erklären?“  
„Ich…“  
Tony hörte wie sein sexy Ingenieur ebenfalls tief Luft holte, um dann klein und verloren zu fragen:  
„Kannst du kommen?“  
Tony brauchte nicht lange überlegen:  
„Natürlich, ich werde im nächsten Flieger sitzen. Hältst du solange durch, bis ich da bin?“, schob er noch sanft hinterher.  
Die letzten zwei Jahre waren nicht gerade einfach gewesen.  
Aber sie hatten es bis hierher geschafft und sie würden es auch weiterhin schaffen – gemeinsam. So wie sie es bereits seit mehr als 20 Jahren taten.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> Cazzo! = Shit!  
> Per Dio! = Bei Gott!

II

Happy holte ihn nach einen 5-stündigen Flug ab.  
Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie froh er für JARVIS war.   
Denn nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, hatte ihm der AI die Daten für den nächsten Flug geschickt und den Hinweis, dass Happy auf ihn warten würde.  
Er selbst hätte in dem Moment wohl kaum die nötige Geduld gehabt, sich um diese Details zu kümmern.   
Danach rief er noch bei Direktor Morrow an und beantragte ein paar Tage Urlaub mit Option auf mehr – familiärer Notfall.   
Noch schnell eine SMS an Gibbs.  
Dann war er auf dem Weg zum Flughafen.   
Und war mehr als froh, dass er in seinem Arbeitsvertrag festgehalten hatte, dass er, solange es die Arbeitslage und Fälle erlaubten, kurzfristig für unbestimmte Zeit unbezahlten Urlaub nehmen konnte.   
Cazzo, wenn es danach ging, bräuchte er eigentlich gar nicht mehr arbeiten.   
Sowohl durch das Erbe seiner Verwandten mütterlicherseits und durch das Vermögen seines Ehemannes.   
Ganz richtig, Anthony D. DiNozzo jr. war verheiratet!  
Und das seit mehr als 17 Jahren.  
Nicht dass es weitverbreitet war, die Kunde seiner Eheschließung.   
Nur ganz wenige wussten, dass er einen Ring am Finger trug. Und noch weniger wussten, wer den Partner trug.  
Happy Hogan war einer davon.  
Der Bodyguard schien zu spüren, dass er nicht sprechen wollte.  
Hatte er ihn doch lediglich mit einem kleinen Lächeln begrüßt, als er in den Beifahrersitz glitt und hatte ihn dann seinen Gedanken überlassen.  
Eine leichte Berührung am Arm holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart:  
„Chef, wir sind da.“  
„Danke, Happy.“, bedankte er sich lächelnd bei dem Bodyguard.  
Dann stieg er aus und schritt er zur Tür, die sofort durch JARVIS geöffnet wurde, ohne dass er warten musste.  
So wie er seinen sexy Ingenieur kannte, würde sich dieser in seiner Ingenieurshöhle aufhalten.  
„JARVIS? Ist Tony unten?“, erkundigte er sich bei dem elektronischen Butler.  
„Natürlich.“, das „Da fragst du noch?“ wurde zwar nicht ausgesprochen, war aber nicht zu überhören.   
Per Dio, wie er diesen AI liebte.   
Leicht lächelnd stieg er hinab in Tonys Reich – es war schön, wieder daheim zu sein.   
Selbst wenn der Anlass kein schöner war.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legende  
> Cazzo! = Shit!  
> Per Dio! = Bei Gott!

III

Mit zärtlichen Fingern fuhr er durch die kurzen schwarzen Haare seines Mannes.   
Er selbst saß gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bettes gelehnt, Tonys Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkeln.   
Kurz nach Tonys 37. Geburtstag, den sie lediglich zu zweit gefeiert hatten, war JARVIS in einen S.H.I.E.L.D. Archiv über eine Nachricht von Howard an Tony gestolpert. Das wiederrum war zehn Tage nachdem Tony ihn über die Palladiumvergiftung informiert hatte.  
In den zehn Tagen hatte er seinen sexy Ingenieur mehr als nur einmal vom Abgrund zurückgeholt. Hatte gemeinsam mit ihm die Zukunft von Stark Industries geplant.   
Am Ende hatten sie Pepper dazu geholt.   
Die persönliche Assistentin war total überwältigt von der Tatsache, dass Tony ihr das Steuer seiner Firma übergab. An ihren verengten Augen erkannten sie, dass sie genau wusste, dass etwas mehr dahinter steckte, als die Gründe, die Tony ihr nannte.  
Aber sie kannte die Männer gut genug und bohrte nicht weiter nach.   
Wenn sie soweit waren, würden sie schon mit der Wahrheit rausrücken.   
Stattdessen umarmte sie ihre beiden Brüder und stellte sich dann hoch erhobenen Hauptes dem Pressesturm, den diese Entscheidung ausgelöst hatte.  
Dann holten sie Rhodey und übergaben ihm „War Machine“.  
Allerdings mit einem knüppelharten Vertrag, der mehr als eindeutig regelte, dass Rhodey der einzige Pilot dieses Anzuges sein würde. Das alle Wartungsarbeiten und Änderungen lediglich durch Tony Stark durchgeführt werden dürften.  
Ohne dass das Militär davon wusste, hatten sie ihm Hintergrund bereits geregelt, dass Pepper die Entscheidungsgewalt über die Rüstung bekam, falls Tony starb.  
Zähneknirschend hatte das Militär dem Knebelvertrag zugestimmt.  
Lieber den Spatz in der Hand, als die Taube auf dem Dach…  
Als dritten und letzten Punkt hatten sie mit JARVIS vereinbart, dass der AI die bereits existierenden Iron Man-Rüstungen zerstören würde, falls sie keine Lösung für die Vergiftung fingen würden und Tony starb.  
Es war zu gefährlich die Rüstungen zu behalten.   
Sie wussten, dass sobald sich die Kunde von Tonys Tod verbreitete, die Geier bereits um SI kreisen würden und sich wie verhungerte Tiger um die Rüstungen streiten würden.   
Zwischendurch hatten sie sich immer wieder in Tonys Werkstatt eingeschlossen, um gemeinsam mit JARVIS nach einer Lösung zu dem Palladium-Problem zu suchen.   
Doch sie stolperten von einer Sackgasse in die nächste.  
Erst nachdem sie Howards Botschaft gesehen hatten und Tony mit JARVIS’ Hilfe das Expo-Model aus dem Film per Hologramm nachstellte und sie die Spur zu einem komplett neuen Element fanden, schöpften sie neue Hoffnung.   
Natürlich half er in darauffolgenden Tagen seinem sexy Ingenieur dabei eine private CERN-Anlage zu bauen. Zumindest erinnerte ihn das Konstrukt ein wenig an die Anlage in der Schweiz.  
Und sie hatten Glück.  
Das neue Element, welches Tony Starkanium nannte – schließlich waren an der Entwicklung des Elementes nur Starks beteiligt – war kompatibel!   
Und es war für den menschlichen Körper ungiftig!  
Nachdem er Tony geholfen hatte den neuen Arc-Reaktor einzusetzen, hatte er sich ein wenig nach vorn gebeugt und über dem neuen Reaktor einen sanften Kuss auf die vernarbte Haut gehaucht.   
Tony hingegen hatte komplett überwältigt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen umschlossen und ihn in einen tiefen Kuss gezogen.   
Einen Kuss, der ziemlich genau ausdrückte, wie dankbar sein sexy Ingenieur ihm war. Und wie froh er war, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit doch noch nicht zu Ende war.  
Er hatte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich erwidert.   
Danach lehnte die eine Stirn gegen die andere und er versank in den schokoladenbraunen Augen seines Mannes, die ihn müde und doch voller Leben anblitzten.   
Da er selbst fix und fertig war, zog er den Jüngeren nach oben ins Schlafzimmer.   
Dort lehnte er mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfteil, während Tony seine Oberschenkel als Kissen missbrauchte. Seine Finger schlichen sich wie von selbst in das weiche Haar des Liegenden.   
Und diese sanfte Massage war es auch, die Tony half endlich in erholsamen Schlaf zu gleiten.  
Er selbst konnte noch nicht schlafen.   
Die letzten drei Wochen waren eine Achterbahn der Gefühle gewesen.   
Und er würde mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Tage benötigen, ehe er sich davon erholt hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, wie nah Tony dem Tode schon wieder gewesen war?  
Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um jeden weiteren Laut zu unterbinden.   
Dann rutschte er etwas nach unten.   
Half Tony, der schlafend auf seine Bewegungen reagierte und sich auf den Rücken drehte. Sobald Tony wieder ruhig atmete, legte er seinen Kopf auf Tonys Oberkörper ab. Und mit dem gleichmäßigen, starken Herzschlag des Jüngeren im Ohr schlief auch er endlich ein.


End file.
